My Dark Angel
by lyndimonica
Summary: Kecelakaan itu membuat Harry menderita. Ia marah pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tak lebih dari sekedar malaikat kegelapan baginya. Namun, saat-saat bersama malaikat kegelapannya menjadi saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Ia mulai merindukan gadis itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?


A/N: dari dulu setiap baca fic selalu yg HHr, jadi pengen bikin juga deh. My first fic. keringet dingin waktu bikin ini. takut banyak typo. takut ini. takut itu. tapi ini yang pertama. harap dimaklumi bila banyaaaaaaaaak sekali kesalahan. sesungguhnya saya hanya orang baru. trims.

Dislaimer: semua main character punyanya mama Jo, cuma Hermy sama Harry aja yang punya saya *dijitak*

Voldy died. disini Harry belum kenal Hermy begitu juga sebaliknya. mereka berumur sekitar 18 menuju 19. and yeah, Harry jomblo. begitu juga Hermy. langsung deh nggak pake basa-basi. check it out!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Accident.

Harry Potter berjalan dengan langkah gontai sambil menyeret sapu Firebolt-nya menuju lapangan Quidditch. Ia sangat lelah karena sepanjang siang tadi ia mendapat sedikit kesulitan di kantor Auror. Seseorang mengirimkan bom kotoran kepada Finn Turner yang mejanya tepat di sebelah meja Harry. Entah bagaimana benda itu bisa sampai ke dalam kantor, yang pasti keamanan di Kementrian Sihir perlu dipertanyakan.

Dan sekarang setelah berhasil membersihkan kantor dan menyelamatkan semua dokumen-dokumen penting dari kotoran bau, ia langsung menuju lapangan Quidditch. Ya, selain bekerja sebagai Kepala Auror, Harry juga seorang seeker tim Quidditch Inggris. Ia tak bisa menolak tawaran dari kapten tim quidditch inggris untuk mengisi posisi seeker dalam tim setahun yang lalu. Tentu saja dengan uji coba terlebih dahulu.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah yang merupakan pertanda bagus untuk memulai latihan. Dan, yah, seminggu lagi Piala Dunia Quidditch akan berlangsung, dan Harry tentu saja harus sesering mungkin berlatih. Meskipun sudah pasti melelahkan, namun Quidditch adalah hidupnya. Ia tak pernah tidak senang bermain Quidditch. Terbang di atas sapu malah membuat segala kepenatannya seakan menguap begitu saja.

Harry mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya saat ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju ke lapangan Quidditch. Ia berhenti melangkah di anak tangga paling atas, memandang berkeliling lapangan yang di atasnya terdapat penonton yang ingin melihat secara langsung latihan Quidditch tim inggris memenuhi setengah tribun. Penonton yang sadar akan kedatangannya bersorak memanggil namanya. Harry membalas mereka dengan lambaian singkat.

Ia baru akan mulai melangkah saat mendengar teriakan dari tribun yang berada tepat di atasnya. Saat ia baru akan mendongak memandang tribun untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Segalanya menjadi hitam. Ia terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh berguling di tangga. Sesuatu yang menimpanya juga berguling mengikutinya. Ia berhenti di anak tangga terakhir dan tangannya menghantam sesuatu. Segalanya masih gelap. Namun ia bisa mendengar suara-suara panik di sekitarnya.

"Oh, Astaga. Apa yang kulakukan?" suara panik seorang gadis terdengar olehnya.

_Gadis itukah yang menimpanya tadi? _batin Harry.

Harry tak bisa menegakkan diri. Ia masih terbaring menelungkup dan menahan sakit. Badannya terasa remuk. Terutama bagian punggung dan lengannya. Ia mendengar langkah-langkah orang menuruni tangga lalu terdengar suara-suara panik lainnya.

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Harry, kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Eddie William, sang kapten tim Quidditch Inggris.

"Oh, ini salahku. Aku terjatuh dan menimpanya." kata gadis itu.

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya suara lain, itu Ron.

_astaga ia menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, bukannya sahabatnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas sedang tak berdaya ini? orang ini benar-benar parah._

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi dia.."

"kita harus ke St. Mungo sekarang. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada Harry." kata Alicia Spinnet, Chaser tim Quidditch Inggris yang juga merupakan rekan tim Quidditch Gryffindor Harry dulu.

* * *

_Apa yang kulakukan? Aku benar-benar bodoh! Lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi padanya! _batin Hermione saat ia melihat seseorang yang dipanggil Harry ini merintih kesakitan saat ditandu untuk dibawa ke St. Mungo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Nona?" tanya Eddie William yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah cemas dan dahi berkerut.

Oh ya, ia mengenal Eddie, tentu saja. Ia Beater handal sekaligus kapten tim Quidditch Inggris. Namanya sangat terkenal bahkan sampai ke Prancis, tempat dimana ia tinggal dulu.

"aku.. aku.. aku terjatuh.. dan.. dan.. menimpanya" jawab Hermione yang tak kalah cemasnya dengan lelaki itu.

"tapi, bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh dari tribun penonton?"

"aku.. aku tak tahu. Sepertinya aku terpeleset atau semacamnya. Yang kutahu tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menimpanya." jelasnya sambil sesekali melempar pandangan cemas ke arah Harry yang masih merintih di atas tandu.

"kau akan ikut kami ke St. Mungo?" tanya lelaki itu.

"ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Kelihatannya sangat parah. Oh, Tuhan. Ini salahku." kata Hermione sambil menggigit-gigit bibirnya, itu kebiasaannya saat ia gugup atau ketakutan.

"sudahlah, tak perlu khawatir, Nona. St. Mungo pasti bisa mengatasinya. Ini toh bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Kau terpeleset. Kalau tak ada Harry, mungkin kau sudah tak bersamaku disini sekarang." kata lelaki itu menentramkan.

_Benarkah ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku? Astaga, jangan membuat seakan ini bukan salahku. Ini benar-benar salahku. Ini semua karena kebodohanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh!_

Hermione memaksakan seulas senyum padanya. Bagaimanapun Harry ini pemain Quidditch, dan dari sorakan penonton saat ia memasuki lapangan tadi, sepertinya ia memang terkenal. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, semua ini kesalahannya. Karena kebodohannyalah orang itu celaka.

* * *

Mereka berjalan menembus kaca toko barang-barang antik yang merupakan pintu menuju St. Mungo. Harry tentu saja sudah mendapatkan perawatan di Rumah Sakit ini. Dan sekarang Hermione Granger bersama orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya berjalan melewati lobi Rumah Sakit yang penuh dengan orang-orang menderita penyakit aneh dimana-mana.

Sesampainya mereka di bangsal tempat Harry dirawat, ternyata sudah ada sekitar setengah lusin orang di sana. Hermione agak gugup ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang ia pikir merupakan keluarga Harry berkumpul di sekitarnya, menanyakan keadaaannya atau sekedar meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Hermione menunggu di depan bangsal Harry. Ia belum mempunyai nyali untuk masuk ke dalam bangsal sementara banyak sekali keluarga dan rekan-rekan tim Quidditch-nya di sana. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang keluar untuk menjelaskan keadaan Harry sekarang.

Doanya terkabul. Seorang yang jangkung dan berambut merah keluar dari Bangsal. Ron Weasley.

"kau tidak masuk?" tanya Ron yang saat di perjalanan tadi sudah berkenalan dengannya.

Hermione menggeleng, "bagaimana keadaannya?"

"hmm, sedikit parah. Sepertinya saat kecelekaan itu sesuatu membentur tangannya. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi pasti sesuatu yang keras sekali sehingga membuat tulang di tangannya mengalami kerusakan parah." jelasnya.

Tubuh Hermione lemas. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, namun ia tak pernah menyangka kalau akan separah itu jadinya. "tapi menurutmu, maksudku, menurut Penyembuh, ia akan sembuh, kan?"

"ya, menurut mereka Harry akan sembuh. tapi butuh waktu agak lama karena ia juga harus rawat jalan."

"berapa lama?" tanya Hermione, ia khawatir waktu untuk menyembuhkan tangan Harry melebihi waktu Piala Dunia Quidditch yang akan diselenggarakan.

"sebulan. mungkin lebih." jawab Ron dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Mata Hermione melebar tak percaya, "sebulan? tapi.. seminggu lagi.."

"Piala Dunia Quidditch, yeah, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti, yang pasti Eddie harus mencari pengganti Harry." tandas Ron.

Astaga.

* * *

Gimana guys? aneh ya? yaa, aku tahu, St. Mungo yang asli udah pasti bisa nanganin pasien kayak Harry dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. tapi disini aku bikin sedikit beda. Update-an menyusul ASAP ya!

please reviewnya! trims.


End file.
